This application is based upon and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 11-365,940, filed on Dec. 24, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage compartments for land vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to lighted internal storage compartments that can be substantially sealed from inclement conditions.
2. Description of the Art
Snowmobiles are popular land vehicles that can be used in the winter and in cold and snowy conditions. Often the vehicles are used as transportation vehicles in rather harsh climates. As transportation vehicles, these vehicles often contain storage compartments, such as trunks, that are located behind the seat. The compartments provide a location in which various articles can be stored while moving from one location to another. In addition, these vehicles often include headlights and tail lights for operation under dark conditions. For instance, when commuting from a work location to home, or when simply traveling between two different lodging locations, the travel may occur during rather dark and inclement conditions.
Accordingly, operators of snowmobiles often have to carry with them a flashlight or some other auxiliary light source. The light source can be used to view into the storage compartments to find the items that the snowmobile may have been transporting. This light has to be stored during operation and increases the bulk of the items transported on the snowmobile. While a light could be provided into the trunk compartment, such an additional light would increase manufacturing costs as well as complexity of the vehicle.
In addition, the trunk often is a substantially sealed compartment. With the trunk being a sealed compartment, part of the seal is often provided between a cushion of the seat and a body frame of the vehicle. In addition, the seat, which often is made of a foam material, often is in communication with the trunk compartment via an air passage. In this manner, when the seat is first sat upon, air that is compressed out of the foam enters into the trunk compartment, thereby breaking a seal with the lid of the trunk and the trunk compartment to depressurize the trunk. Moreover, when the operator stands up or removes some weight from the seat, the seat absorbs air from within the trunk compartment through the air passages. This movement of air creates a slight vacuum within the trunk compartment and can suck melted snow or other moisture into the trunk compartment and/or into the seat itself. Obviously, such a situation is undesirable.
Accordingly, a lighted trunk compartment that does not have an air passage through to the seat is desired. Preferably, such a construction allows the seat to vent into the engine compartment, which is often open to the atmosphere, such that air can be exchanged between the seat materials and the engine compartment. Additionally, the lighted storage compartment preferably comprises a translucent or transparent wall that allows light provided by the tail light assembly to illuminate at least a portion of the storage compartment.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention involve a snowmobile comprising a vehicle body. The vehicle body is supported by at least one steering ski and is powered by a drive unit comprising an engine and a track. The vehicle body also comprises at least one compartment having an opening to the ambient atmosphere. The vehicle body further comprises a seat with a trunk disposed generally rearward of the seat and a tail light disposed generally rearward of the trunk. The seat comprises a support plate and a cushion. The cushion is in fluid communication with the at least one compartment and the tail light comprises at least a light bulb that is capable of generating light. The trunk has a window positioned between the trunk and the tail light that allows light from the light bulb to pass into the trunk.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a snowmobile comprising a vehicle body. The vehicle body is supported by at least one steering ski and is powered by a drive unit. The drive unit comprises an endless track that is driven by an engine. A seat is disposed above at least a portion of the drive unit. A storage compartment is positioned generally rearward of the seat and a running light assembly is positioned proximate the storage compartment. A window is disposed between the running light assembly and the storage compartment and the window is arranged and configured to pass light from the running light assembly into the storage compartment.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a snowmobile comprising a vehicle body supported by a steering ski and a drive unit. A seat is disposed above at least a portion of the drive unit with a storage compartment being mounted rearward of at least a portion of the seat. A running light is positioned proximate the storage compartment and a further compartment is positioned within at least a portion of the vehicle body. The snowmobile further comprises means for providing light from the running light assembly to the storage compartment and means for exchanging air between the seat and the second compartment.